


Totem

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/"><b>spnquotefic</b></a></span>  meme # 8, <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spnquotefic/3449.html">Bugs</a>. Sam: "There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals - elementals, telepaths." Dean: "Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totem

It was an accident that he found her, but it never seemed that way to Sam. She was exhausted, her wings spent from beating against the hunter’s snare, but she simply watched as he took his knife and set her free.

John had frowned, confused, his eyes shifting from boy to bird and back again. _I think she likes you, Sammy._

Summers in Elgin allowed for things like animal rehab, and so he took her home. John kept a watchful eye at first, warning that she could be dangerous, that she could hurt him; but Sam didn’t believe. He talked to her and watched over her, and even though she didn’t understand his words, she was never afraid of him.

Sam read books about her. Even their kind of books, the ones Dean always rolled his eyes at. Some of them praised her for her wisdom. Some of them wove dark tales, stories of death that followed wherever she went.

At night Sam would take her to the hunting ground and let her fly. Each time she reached for the moonlight, he wondered if she would vanish, but she always came back to him. When she flew he felt it inside, like his spirit soared with her. She hunted like they did - silent, perfect and deadly - only she did it for survival, and hunting was a part of her the way it was a part of John, a part of Dean.

The last time Sam released her he knew she wouldn’t come back, because she knew he wouldn’t be there anymore. She took flight and soared, leaving a single perfect feather behind.

Sam picked up the feather and held it in his fingertips, a slight hint of a smile on his face as he watched her go. 


End file.
